The Surprise
by DragonSilver22
Summary: What would happen if Tsukune and Outer Moka souls switched places after a very bad argument between Moka's father Issa Shuzen, Tsukune, and Inner Moka. How will they react and fix the problem? How will everyone else react to what happens? What will Inner Moka do when Tsukune (in Moka's body) tries to get ready for school?As well as Outer Moka (in Tsukune's body)also gets ready?


**The Surprise**

 **(** AN **)** Author's Note

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Inner Moka talking"**

 _(Flash backs/Dreams)_

 **(** AN **)** I do not own anything pertaining to the anime/manga of Rosario+Vampire.

 **-** **Chapter** **1 -**

It was two weeks before summer break, a normal day 'well…as normal as it can be… anyway' at Yokai Academy. That is until Tsukune saw that Moka wasn't in class yet. 'I wonder why Moka's not in class, she is usually one of the first few people here.' Tsukune thought. Throughout the whole first half of the day, Tsukune had a little trouble focusing on his classes as he had been thinking about Moka the whole time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was lunch time as Tsukune walked into the cafeteria bought his lunch and sat down at his usual table, with Kurumu and Mizore on both sides of Tsukune. While Ruby and Yukari sat across from him with Gin next to Yukari. Tsukune's lunch consisted of a bowl of rice and lo mien noodles with chicken and vegetable stir fry. Tsukune thought some more while he was eating. 'I hope Moka's ok, I hope she's not sick.'

As he was thinking he looks over at Yukari and asks her a question. "Hey Yukari, have you seen Moka? Do you know why she wasn't in class today?" Yukari looks at Tsukune and says, "nope, sorry Tsukune I don't, I'm not in your class remember? Tsukune looks down at his food and says, "oh yeah, I forgot." Yukari sees this and asks, "Hey Tsukune why'd you ask? He looks up at her and quickly says, "no reason just wondered if you knew." "Oh, ok" she says as she goes back to eating her food.

As Tsukune goes back to staring at his food, Mizore and Kurumu see this and ask what's wrong. "Tsukune, Are you ok? You look like you've had a bad day." He looks up with a dejected look on his face saying "huh, yeah just thinking about stuff that's all, I'm fine." Kurumu gives him a saddened look and Tsukune tries to cheer her up by faking a smile. "I'm ok, see?" says Tsukune. Mizore looks at him and asks, "Are you sure you're ok Tsukune?" keeping his fake smile up he reassures Mizore he is ok. "Yes, I'm fine Mizore, thanks for asking" Mizore just nods. "Oh, hey umm… have any of you guys seen Moka at all today? Is she sick?"

"I saw her before classes, I thought she would be here" says Kurumu now starting to wonder where Moka was. Mizore pitches in and says, "I haven't seen her at all today." "You know Tsukune, if you're that worried about her, why don't you go and look for Moka and see how she is doing?" Said Yukari. But before Tsukune do anything they saw Moka running up to them. "sorry guys, I had some things to take care of with the head master so wasn't in class for the first half of the day." She said as she was taking a spot at the table in between Ruby and Yukari.

"also, who's worried about me?" Moka asked as she tilted her head a little. Tsukune looked at Moka and had to hide the small blush on his face as he told her what they were doing. "We were all just wondering if you were or weren't coming to school today, but as we see you are here." As Tsukune says this he is rubbing the back of his neck in nervous habit. Moka looks at Tsukune weirdly "you alright Tsukune your acting kind of weird." Tsukune starts to get more nervous and says while chuckling "yeah I'm fine" as he keeps rubbing his neck. Yukari decided to mess with Tsukune and said "Tsukune was worried about you Moka."

"Yeah, he kept asking us where you and how you were doing?" Mizore teased as Tsukune tried to hide his ever-growing blush. Kurumu chimed in with "he also looked a little sad too." As they were telling Moka this she was a little surprised and said, "What are you sure?" Yukari looked at Moka and said with a giggle "Oh, he looked like a lost puppy." Moka sighed as she opens her lunch box. "Um… Tsukune you were worried about me?" asks Moka with a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

Tsukune answers while being a little embarrassed. "Well… Umm… I was just…um. Moka leans forward a little so she can hear what Tsukune is saying. "what can you speak up a little please?" As Moka was leaning over to hear Tsukune better, Tsukune was blushing up a storm 'Oh wow Moka cute, ah! I can't say that, come on think Tsukune think.' He looks at Moka and says "Well, yeah I was kind of worried, you weren't in class so I thought you might be sick or something." "Oh, well thanks for worrying Tsukune, it means a lot." Says Moka as she sits back and eats her food. "Your welcome Moka" said a blushing Tsukune.

Ruby decided to tease them both "Alright you two come on it's time for class." Yukari stands up and says, "yeah guys lets go." Everyone got up and took care of the food they didn't eat and started walking to their classes.

\- **Time Skip** -

It was about five minutes left of the last class of the day when Kurumu asked Tsukune what they were doing for the Newspaper club. "Hey Tsukune, what do you think you're going to write for the Yokai Gazette?" Tsukune stopped taking notes and answered her honestly. "Well, honestly I don't know really, hopefully I'll think of something in the club room." "I'm going to write about the best way to make our school uniform sexier, what do you think?" Says Kurumu as she winks at him. "sure, why not right" he says while looking at the clock and noticed it's about time to leave.

The bell rings and the all go to the newspaper club room and see a man standing next to Gin talking with him and the teacher Ms. Nekonome. Tsukune looks at the man and sees something familiar about him and ask Moka a question. "Hey Moka, isn't that your dad?" Moka looks to Tsukune then at the man talking to the teacher. "what is my dad doing here!?" she says surprised. As they walk into the club room the three of them turn and the man sees Moka and says, "Hello my daughter, how have you been?"

 **(** AN **)** And that's it for the first chapter! I hope everybody enjoyed it. I want to thank everyone that has helped me with my story, thank you so much and I wish you guys all the best. Alright, please review, like, favorite and don't be shy to leave some constructive criticism because this my very first fanfic I ever made.

Thanks again for reading and see you next chapter!


End file.
